1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a display tree for use in connection with displays. The display tree has particular utility in connection with display trees having electrical outlets having flanges and recessed shelves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display trees are desirable for displaying ceramic works of art. A need was felt for a display tree that had electrical outlets inset into recessed shelves and had flanges allowing the tree to be sturdily built and easily plugged in without external wiring.
The use of displays is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,612 to Ghel, Jr. discloses a folding tree-like display stand that includes a plurality of axially aligned rings or disks of graduated diameters, mounted vertically to form a generally conical shape which stylistically suggests a Christmas tree. However, the Ghel, Jr. '612 patent does not have electrical outlets inset into recessed shelves and flanges having electrical plugs allowing the tree to be secured and plugged in without external wiring.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,901 to Johnson et al. discloses an artificial tree that has a top section, a bottom section and a centrally positioned vertical pole which is height adjustable. The top section has a top member and a plurality of rings with the lower most ring also having a plurality of spokes interconnecting the ring with an inner hub. A plurality of strings depend downwardly from the top member and secure each of the other rings in their desired parallel positions. The bottom section also has a plurality of rings with the upper most and lower most rings having spokes and inner hubs. The rings of the bottom section are also connected together by string. The upper most ring of the bottom section sets atop the height adjustment means. In addition to the pole preferably having two sections telescopically oriented with respect to each other, the tree also is formed with strands of garland and preferably ornaments secured thereto. In an alternative embodiment the tree includes an open space essentially at the vertical midpoint of the tree for use associated with a holiday display. However, the Johnson et al. '901 patent does not have electrical outlets inset into recessed shelves and flanges having electrical plugs allowing the tree to be secured and plugged in without external wiring.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. DES 414,056 to Palm et al. discloses Christmas tree collectable display stand. However, the Palm et al. '056 patent does not have electrical outlets inset into recessed shelves and flanges having electrical plugs allowing the tree to be secured and plugged in without external wiring.
Further still, U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,207 to Dieperink-Langereis discloses an artificial Christmas tree that having ornamental wings, a center post that has grooves which receive the inner edges of the wings. A shelf is located on the post and has removable interlocking engagement with the wings. However, the Dieperink-Langereis '207 patent does not have electrical outlets inset into recessed shelves and flanges having electrical plugs allowing the tree to be secured and plugged in without external wiring.
Further yet, U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,583 to Johnson discloses a display stand that has a base, an upright secured at its lower end to the base. The upright has at least one transverse slot joining its forward surface. The upright also having below the slot an opening projecting from front to rear. A shelf of lesser thickness than the distance between the upper and lower horizontal portions of the upright defining the slot. The shelf projecting forwardly from the upright and having a rear edge portion received within the slot. A bracket located at the forward side of the upright has a top surface extending laterally of the upright below the shelf. A bolt of smaller diameter than the opening passing through the bracket and opening and vertically adjustable relative to the upright and vertically adjustable relative to the upright and a nut cooperating with the bolt for securing the bracket frictionally into engagement with the upright and shelf after the bracket and bolt have been vertically adjusted on the upright. However, the Johnson '583 patent does not have electrical outlets inset into recessed shelves and flanges having electrical plugs allowing the tree to be secured and plugged in without external wiring.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,415 to Wilson discloses a Christmas tree shelf structure for use with either natural or artificial trees consisting of radially extending shelf supports which are removably mounted upon the tree column or trunk. Three different embodiments of shelf bracket support are shown, and the brackets permit a display shelf to be located within the branches of a Christmas tree to permit the support of tree decorations not otherwise usable with Christmas trees. However, the Wilson '415 patent does not have electrical outlets inset into recessed shelves and flanges having electrical plugs allowing the tree to be secured and plugged in without external wiring.
Yet additionally, U.S. Pat. No. DES269,771 to Williams discloses simulated Christmas tree. However, the Williams '771 patent does not have electrical outlets inset into recessed shelves and flanges having electrical plugs allowing the tree to be secured and plugged in without external wiring.
Yet further additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,058 to Craig, Jr. discloses an artificial tree assembly, and a tree constructed therefrom, are provided. The assembly comprises a collapsible three-piece pole; a base member formed by the bottom of a box for storing the tree assembly and including a pole support member secured thereto for supporting the pole; and a plurality of limb sections and interconnecting garlands. The limb-sections each comprise a central ring portion and a plurality of limb members extending radially outwardly from the central ring portions. The ring portions of the limb sections are stacked, when not in use, on the pole support member and are disposed, in use, along the length of pole in spaced relationship therealong. The garlands interconnect the limb portions so that as the ring portions are lifted, from the top, from the stacked positions thereof on the pole support member and slid along the pole, the garlands between adjacent limb section are tensioned, in turn, and thus serve to lift the next adjacent limb section until the tree is fully erected. However, the Craig, Jr. '058 patent does not have electrical outlets inset into recessed shelves and flanges having electrical plugs allowing the tree to be secured and plugged in without external wiring.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,762 to Pielow discloses an ornamental display such as an artificial Christmas tree has a conical hollow body which is externally ornamented and closed by a pair of side-hinged doors. An ornamental scene is housed within the hollow body and is viewable when the doors are open. A sound and/or motion sensor is provided for automatically operating a motor for opening the doors which are spring-biassed into the closed position in which the ornamental scene is hidden from view. However, the Pielow '762 patent does not have electrical outlets inset into recessed shelves and flanges having electrical plugs allowing the tree to be secured and plugged in without external wiring.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a display tree that allows display trees having electrical outlets having flanges and recessed shelves. The Ghel, Jr. '612, Johnson et al. '901, Palm et al. '056, Johnson '583, Wilson '415, Williams '771, Craig, Jr. '058 and Pielow '762 patents make no provision for electrical outlets inset into recessed shelves and flanges having electrical plugs allowing the tree to be secured and plugged in without external wiring.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved display tree, which can be used for display trees having electrical outlets having flanges and recessed shelves. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need.
In this respect, the display tree according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of display trees having electrical outlets having flanges and recessed shelves.